Apocryphal Apate
by Neeko96
Summary: Lila's lies are so unbelievable sometimes that realistically speaking, they could never hold any ground. This get's one curious kitty thinking after her lies escalate once again. Or the story where I give Lila's lies a better reason for actually working.
1. Chapter 1 - Curious Kitty

**So this is inspired by another fic I recently read to explain why Lila's lies work so well despite them being pretty weak. I decided to take it in a different direction, but if you haven't read "Occam's Razor" by flairina, its pretty good. I personally hate Lila, so writing her was a challenge. This is why not much I wrote is from her perspective. Sorry for the bouncing around ahead of time.=^-^=**

**Also, I was influenced a bit by some fun fics by RicardianScholar.**

**Ch.1 - Curious Kitty**

* * *

Lila couldn't help the smirk that crawled up to her lips as she watched that goody two shoes squirm. Serves her right for not getting out of her way. Trying once again to call her out on her lies? As if that was ever going to work. It never has, and it never will. She'd had people believing lies she'd made up about even themselves before after all. As long as it was something they wanted to hear, they took it easily. None of these naive idiots wanted to believe she was lying, not when her lies were so interesting. The very fact Marinette continued to try was ridiculous... and vexing.

It's very rare for someone to figure her out, and it never happened so quickly before. It was just annoying every time she had to double up on her lies to work around Marinette's attempts to thwart her. It wasn't really hard at this point, but tedious. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had to put some 'would be' Moral Mary in her place. At the same time, however, it felt oh so nice to watch her crumble. It was her own fault of course, nothing she couldn't have avoided if she'd heeded the warning. Too bad. Not! Lila chuckled as Ms. Bustier entered the room and the class grew quiet at attention. Though the Italian couldn't look back at her prey anymore, the arm candy at her side was fine for now.

* * *

Marinette slowly lifted her head at the sound of the dismissal bell. Lila's latest lie had really taken her by surprise. Even after being framed and expelled, this one really hit home. Lila was being considered for a spotlight piece on a new accessory she supposedly designed. The really frustrating part was the fact it was so similar to one of Marinette's own sketches from a few weeks ago. It had disappeared right after class, but now she knew the truth. Of course, like with everything Lila says, no one believed her when she mentioned the similarity. It was just her being jealous or paranoid.

_"We all know you're a great designer Marinette, but that doesn't mean Lila can't be good too. I don't know why you're so down on Lila."_ The words of her supposed best friend hurt the worst. She'd even seen the sketch before it went missing! This was going to be that hat fiasco all over again only Lila was smarter than Chloe. She wasn't dumb enough to miss the subtle signing in the design, so now there was no miraculous proof.

Marinette grabbed her bag and waited only a moment for most of the class to clear out before going out herself. Lila was surrounded by the girls as they went out in a big group. "Well if this does go well, I wouldn't mind making each of you one. After all, I doubt I would have been brave enough to submit my design if you all weren't so supportive." She announced just loud enough she knew Marinette could hear.

When she turned into the hall she felt a hand on her arm before being pulled to the side. It was so surprising she didn't think twice about pulling out a little self defense. In less than a second she had Adrien flat against the wall with an arm twisted behind his back. "Whoa, Marinette, I just wanted to talk to you."

She let him go like he was on fire and nearly tripped over, with the railing stopping her. "Oh! A-Adrien... I'm so s-sorry about twisting my arm- I mean twisting your arm..." She looked down to her shoes in shamed embarrassment.

"It's fine, Marinette, really." He chuckled while rubbing his wrist. "I did surprise you... though I really didn't expect that reaction either. You're stronger than you look." He praised trying to abate her guilt. "Anyway," He began again when she made no attempt to speak. "About that bracelet... it really was your design wasn't it?"

Marinette's head shot up as she looked into his genuinly concerned eyes. Of course he would believe her. He knew Lila was lying. "Y-yes... it was..." Her eyes turned away again as the pain of being robbed resurfaced. If it was just that, then it wouldn't hurt so much though. What really stung was not being believed.

Adrien could see the water building in her eyes, and couldn't fight the scowl it brought to his own face. It seems that deal to get Marinette out of trouble didn't mean she would leave her alone. He'd been foolishly tolerating her clingy behavior thinking Marinette would be safe. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it doesn't feel that way, but it'll be alright. You know you're the real designer. If that design of hers really hits it off, then that only means your idea was brilliant." He gave her one of his best smiles. Not one he used for the cameras, but a genuine one.

Marinette's face was doused pink as she looked back at him. "So you really believe me?"

Adrien chuckled. "Well, you don't have to twist my arm." He rubbed his wrist again, and wasn't disappointed. Though he couldn't stop her tears, he heard her laugh instead. It was such a beautiful sound. It was also a sound he hadn't heard much recently.

"I'll try not to." She finally responded without a single stutter. "And that's a really good way to look at it. Even if I don't get the credit, at least I'll know people liked my design."

Adrien nodded and pat her shoulder again. "I can already tell you it'll be a hit. Every design I've seen you do has been awesome."

Marinette's blush intensified at the compliment. "You really think so? Thank you, Adrien..." She then cut herself off as if saying his name suddenly reminded her she couldn't talk to him clearly. At seeing her suddenly go quiet and shy again he couldn't help feeling his own anger return. Lila shouldn't be able to get away with this sort of thing. How did she always get away with it? Even framing Marinette seemed way too easy for one person. Not to mention... weren't there systems in place to check these sorts of crimes? Yet it went straight to expelling Marinette. Adrien wasn't going to claim to be an expert on public school, but something about it really seemed wrong. And the longer he thought about it, the worse that feeling got. "Adrien?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a confused Marinette. "Oh, uh sorry. I was thinking about something." He then placed both hands on her shoulders with a determined expression. "And don't worry about Lila. No matter what she says, I believe you, and I think I know someone who can give us some advice." He then grabbed his bag from the floor and started off. "Remember, you'll always have me Mari!" He gave her a wave before starting down the stairs just before she melted to the ground. Her usual dopey love struck grin replaced with one of grateful affection.

* * *

"So what's eating you, kid? You keep that up and you'll ware a groove in the floor." Plagg remarked as he admired his latest cheese magazine.

"It's Lila."

"Oh, that crazy girl huh? Trust me kid, thinking about her will only give you a headache."

Adrien rubbed his head showing it may have been too late. "But it's wrong, Plagg. How could someone be like that? And what's worse is how she can lie so... effortlessly."

"Maybe you should look up what a Sociopath is, kid."

"No," Adrien directed with a wave of his hand. "It's the lies. I mean how is it so easy? The more I think on how she framed Marinette, the more I think there's something to it. And then that lie she used to cover it up. Her 'condition' that makes her lie, and no one thinks twice about what she says even knowing about this 'condition' of hers." He used more emphasis than was necessary, but it did peak the kwami's interest.

"Well, now that you mention it, that does sound fishy. I mean I know your classmates aren't the best and brightest-" He paused at the glare his holder sent him. "-cool it kid, I meant in a naive kinda way. You are still kids you know. Anyway, it does seem unbelievable how easily she makes people believe her."

"Like it was some kind of power." Adrien agreed as his eyes widened. "Maybe Hawk Moth-"

"Hold it!" Plagg cut him off. "I can tell you right now, she's not Akumatized." Adrien simply raised a brow though he was a bit frustrated at being cut off. "Nooro's powers cannot directly infect the same person twice without some kind of catalyst like a transformation. Even during that Heroes Day thing, Hawk Moth only akumatized everyone once remember? He'd need a bigger boost to do it twice on the same person. I don't remember it ever even happening either."

"But he has Akumatized Lila more than once!" The blond argued.

"I meant at the same time. Two Akuma would interfere with each other, plus there's the whole lack of power thing?" He drew back. "But I do kinda think there's something to her lying... Maybe something more than naive kids."

Adrien sat down on the bed with his kwami. "Maybe a miraculous?" He didn't want to believe a miraculous could do this, but there were a lot more than what was in their miracle box.

"Nu-uh, but magic isn't out of the question either." Plagg then shrugged. "I'm not really attuned to that sort of thing though... Sugar Cube might know though.." He muttered at the end.

"Who? I couldn't hear you." Plagg floated up to his shoulder. "Ladybug's kwami, Tikki is way more attuned to other forms of magic than I am. You may want to ask her." Though she'd probably be mad at him for suggesting it, he really wanted to get to the bottom of this. It was driving him nuts to see his holder pace around, plus, he may be able to get more cheese out of it. That aged Camembert wheel on his magazine may make a nice reward for being so helpful after all. Plagg could already smell it as he rubbed his paws together.

"That's a great idea! Plagg, Claws out!"

* * *

Only a few minutes into his search did he realize his problem. He'd originally wanted to talk to Ladybug about it since she knew Lila already, but they weren't scheduled to patrol tonight, hence why he was pacing in his room. Finding Ladybug's kwami would be just as hard as finding the heroine herself. He slumped over the railing of his current roof as the wind fell from his sails. "Talk about leaping before I look..." He sighed as he noted the Dupain-Cheng Bakery not far away. "I wanted to give Marinette some new advice tomorrow, but Ladybug and I don't patrol again until Friday." Of course that only reminded him of his own unhelpful advice. Trying to ignore a bully was all well and good, but who would want to stand by and let someone make up lies about you? Especially destructive ones that get you in trouble when you've done nothing wrong. He couldn't begin to know just how powerless Marinette felt about it.

"Chaton?" He jumped as he was pulled out his thoughts by a familiar voice. "Whoa, calm down!" Ladybug directed as she stepped back from Chat's reflexively raised claws. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you, Chat Noir, sorry."

Chat let out a breath of relief it was only Ladybug. Wait... Ladybug! "Ladybug!"

She held her hands up defensively. "Uh... yes?"

"This is perfect! I really wanted to talk to you!" He jumped up with a fist pump at how lucky he was before realizing he'd really freaked her out. "Uh... sorry."

"It's alright, I just didn't expect you to be so... excited. I came over when I noticed how down you looked." He was close enough to her balcony that she could see every sigh he released and every drop of his ears. "Something bothering you that I can maybe help with?" She proposed with a small smile. Even with all her own problems, she still wanted to help her partner. Maybe it would be good for her too.

"Yeah, at least I hope." He then leaned over the railing towards Marinette's balcony. "You remember that Lila girl right?"

Ladybug had to use all her self-restraint not to curse at the mention of the name. "How could I forget." She nearly growled.

Chat knew she didn't like Lila, so it was expected. "Well at my s-" He cut himself off before he could slip. "There's a girl like that at my friend's school." Much better. "She lies, and no matter what it's about, everyone just believes her. Well, except my friend, but even though my friend tries to tell everyone the truth, now they all think she's lying. She even gets away with some really bad lies that really got my friend in trouble."

Ladybug couldn't help shaking her head at the news. So someone else had to deal with a Lila too? That anyone else had to put up with her own situation is ridiculous. "It's unbelievable how someone can lie so easily. What does someone like Lila get out of it really? It's not like lying will make it anymore true. Stealing someone's idea won't make the idea yours."

Chat raised a brow at the statement. Did Ladybug have experience with someone stealing her idea too? "Yeah, I know, in Lila's case, she probably just wants the attention. did you know her mom's a diplomat? She works all the time so Lila probably doesn't see her much."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "As if that's any kind of excuse."

"I never said it was." Chat shot back a little harshly before realizing how he'd said it. "Sorry, I just... I know how it feels to want a parent's attention." He sighed thinking of his own father. He had to schedule a meeting with his own father to speak with him for any length of time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chat... I'm not trying to belittle her home life issue. I can't relate because my own parents always have time for me. I just don't think she should use it as an excuse. If you know how she feels, then you should be madder than I am. You don't go around lying to people, right?"

"Touché, Milady. I do not." He gestured with his finger like a sword and leaned back on the rail. "Though that does come back to another reason I wanted to find you. I was talking to my kwami and he and I agree it's a little too unbelievable how easy her lies are for people to believe."

Ladybug raised a brow. "What do you mean? I mean, I know they're insane but-"

"That's just it though. Some of the lies she tells are just too incredible. I heard Jagged Stone wrote her a song and named it after her, but I've never heard it, and I'm a big fan."

Ladybug raised a finger to her chin. "That's right... and I've heard all his songs too."

Chat grinned at finding out a new fact about his love, but kept it to the side. "So two big fans never heard of this song? Jagged is pretty big, so how come no one's figured this out?"

"Yeah, and she even said she'd rescued his cat, but Jagged's never had a cat. He mentioned before that he got Fang before his career took off. Having both would be insane."

"According to this biography he got Fang when he was 16. Whoa... Fang's even older than him. Did you know crocodile's can live like 70 years?" He looked up from his Staff's screen to meet an exasperated Ladybug.

"His age doesn't matter, Chat."

"It's still kinda cool."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It just goes to show how easily her lie can be proven wrong and yet no one believes m- I mean everyone just believes her."

"That's what got me thinking, Milady, what if it's more than just coincidence? Plagg mentioned there maybe something else to it."

"Like magic?" She inferred with a curious expression.

"Yeah, but Plagg's not good at sensing that sort of thing. He say's your kwami is though."

That was an interesting idea, though Tikki never mentioned feeling anything when she was around Lila. "So you think she's using magic to lie to people? Well, that would certainly explain why everyone's so quick to believe her."

"Yeah, and maybe our miraculous protect us so we don't believe her."

Ladybug raised a skeptical brow at him. "You certainly were quick to believe her hurt ankle story during the Oni-chan fight."

Chat pouted at her scolding tone. "I never said I really believed her, Milady. It's just, in that situation, what if she wasn't? What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help her, even if she did cause the problem to begin with."

"Yes my kitty certainly does have a heart of gold." Ladybug teased showing she wasn't really mad at him. "And that isn't a bad theory either. I bet the miraculous even protects us as civilians. I've met her outside the suit, and her lies are just as bad."

"Me too." Chat agreed, not even noticing how they both just shared a detail on their civilian lives.

"That does make me wonder... Chloe's in her class... but she seems to believe her lies."

"Chloe doesn't keep her miraculous like we do though, Ladybug."

A valid point, the heroine could not ignore. "Good point, so she has some kind of power? Is she Akumatized?"

Chat shook his head. "No, Plagg already debunked that theory. Nooro's power can't be used to Akumatize someone who's already Akumatized."

Ladybug then leaned over the rail as she pondered another idea. "What about a miraculous?"

"That's what I was thinking, though I do find it weird our kwami's wouldn't notice."

"True... though maybe it's another kind of magic?"

Chat could only shrug. "It just seems too unnatural to be normal."

Ladybug nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to Tikki. I'll investigate her a bit, and we can meet up here tomorrow?"

Chat Noir bowed dramatically. "As you wish, Milady." He then snatched her hand before she could grab for her yo-yo. "But do be careful, no kitten caught, pawmise?" Ladybug let out a small groan as he kissed her hand. Always with the puns. It was cute in a way, but some were just really bad. He gave a salute before leaping off across the roof tops, his 'friend's' problem completely forgotten.

* * *

**This is part one of 3. Please let me know if I missed anything. Every time I go back over it, I find at least one thing wrong. (Usually little)=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bottled Bug

**Second part of three. I'm trying to make sure I didn't leave any holes... And I've been playing Sword too much. I'll definitely finish before next year.=^-^=**

**Ch. 2 - Bottled Bug**

* * *

Marinette and Tikki had a long conversation that night over Chat's theory. It wasn't bad, and Tikki was even surprised Plagg had gone along with it. She was mad he'd brought her up, but the reason was good enough. Marinette arrived at the school building much earlier than normal and when she went into the locker room, it was empty. "Alright, Tikki." She called as she opened hers up.

The red kwami popped out and sat on her shelf. "If it really is another miraculous, the kwami would need to be nearby. I'll check through her stuff while everyone is distracted in class."

"But what if it's not?"

Tikki gave her a sad smile. "Well, we won't be any worse off. Though this doesn't seem like a kwami either. She shouldn't be able to use a power without a transformation."

"Doesn't stop me from enjoying flowers a little too much though..." Marinette muttered thinking back on an embarrassing moment she'd had at the park.

"That's not the same, Marinette, your just really attuned to me, and I like sweet smells."

"So if she had a kwami, they'd like lying too?"

Tikki could only shrug. "I really couldn't tell you Marinette. It's different for everyone. I mean Plagg's chosen usually aren't cheese crazy, but I have known a few who could purr." Marinette couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at that. She'd heard Chat do that a few times despite his denials.

"Oh, someone's here early." Marinette slammed her locker closed at the sudden voice. She didn't have to turn to know it was Lila, of all people. "And talking to yourself? Maybe you are crazy after all." She raised an arrogant brow at the designer as she went to her own locker. "By the way, did I have a chance to show you the bracelet I designed?" She pulled out a folder and waved it before her.

Marinette glared at the girl who obviously just wanted to rile her up. "Oh, I've seen it, Lila."

"Wow, Marinette, I can't believe you beat us to school." Alya, and Nino came in a second later. She looked between the two girls and frowned. "You're not still mad about Lila's design being similar to yours are you?" Marinette held in the hurt that question caused. It was her hope beyond hope Alya really didn't feel that way, and was just being influenced.

"I hope not Marinette, I mean if you really like it, I'd be glad to make one for you too, just like the other girls. You don't have to be jealous." Lila said in her fakest sweet voice.

The young designer forced a smile and waved it off. "No, I honestly don't care about that anymore, Alya. As a matter of fact, I think the design is brilliant. I hope it wins the spotlight piece. You can tell there's real talent behind it." She praised much to Alya's relief.

"Thank goodness, Marinette. I knew the designer in you would see it." She then wrapped an arm around her shorter friend and guided her out of the locker room. "I want to show you this video I took yesterday before I post it to my blog too." Nino let them through before grabbing books for himself and Alya, then followed behind.

Lila held her happy grin long enough for them to leave before letting it fall to a scowl. "Clever Marinette, but the day's not over." She left after grabbing a book and didn't even notice Adrien as he stood on the other side of the lockers. He'd come in behind Nino, and was very proud of Marinette's handling of the situation.

* * *

Tikki peeked up as she reached for the Italian girl's bag. Lila didn't seem too engrossed in the lecture, but was instead clinging to a very uncomfortable Adrien Agreste. She felt bad for him, but he was the perfect distraction for her now. She'd waited most of the period for her chance, and she couldn't waste time now. She phased into the bag and began to feel around blindly. Hopefully if she did find another kwami, they wouldn't scream and give them both away. She flipped over books and dug through a little makeup purse. Her findings? Nothing. There was nothing in this bag she could find that could be linked to magic. She'd been so confident in Chat's theory too. Risking exposure wasn't something she did on a whim. There just had to be something.

"My wrist is bothering me again, Adrien, could you help me write notes?" Tikki's head popped up out of the bag. She was pretty sure that was Lila. She watched from her hidden spot as Adrien tried to pull away.

"I could help more if you'd let go of my arm, Lila." He responded calmly, but still with a hint of annoyance.

"But with my Tinnitus it helps to read what I hear. I can see your notes easier than what Miss Bustier wrote on the board." Lila argued back, and something about it felt off. Tikki floated until she was just under the hem of Lila's skirt.

"Then I'll slide them over towards you."

"But then it would be harder for you to write. I don't want to bother you even more."

Tikki's antenna twitched. Something was definitely up, and it was easier to sense the closer she got to the girl. She decided to try contact, and gently touched her knee, but Lila still felt it. "Oh, I want your arm, but you want something else huh?" Lila whispered with a tease to Adrien.

"Huh?" Tikki floated back, and out of sight. "What are talking about, Lila?" He whispered. He'd thought he saw something red on their seat, but Lila's attention was really making it hard to concentrate. Did she have to grab onto him? At least Chloe would let go after a while.

"You know what I mean." She shot back slyly before beginning again with her pencil the moment Miss Bustier turned around. "Now class, I want you to keep these terms in mind as you do tonight's reading. Find examples of each for our class discussion tomorrow." The bell then signaled the end of class and Adrien bolted up when he felt a hand on his leg. "Something wrong, Adrien?" Lila asked as if she didn't know. Her mischievous smile said it all.

"I just, uh... Think maybe we sat too close." He reached for his bag and noticed a little red creature hiding behind Lila's. It only took him a second to see the spots, and knew who's kwami that was. Lila reached for her own bag, but if she picked it up, she might notice the kwami. "Uh actually, Lila, I think I should apologize." He started which caused her to pause. He flipped open his own bag and moved it closer to Lila's. "I may have accidentally touched your leg while taking notes. I didn't think about it until a minute ago. I'm sorry if it bothered you."

Lila raised a brow before smiling. "Oh, it didn't bother me. I'm the one who was sitting so close after all. There's nothing you need to apologize for."

Adrien waved that away. "No, accidents are no excuse." He then leaned down to get her bag. He made sure he pushed his own over as he lifted hers up to her. "Here's your bag. You told me your wrist was bothering you so, here." He placed it on her shoulder for her with his trained model smile. His training made it as easy as walking.

"Oh, thank you, Adrien. It really was. You're such a gentleman." She batted her eyes at him, and beneath his model mask he cringed. Wasn't that gesture supposed to be cute?

"Not a problem, though I seem to have knocked my bag over. I won't hold you up. You'll probably want to get some ice for your wrist as soon as possible." He then kneeled down, hoping she wouldn't decide to wait. He was also hoping the little red kwami escaped, either into his bag, or anywhere else she wouldn't be seen. His first hope was dashed when Lila stopped at the door to wait. As he picked up his bag he noticed another straggler. Most of the class was already gone, but Marinette hadn't even put her books away. Instead she appeared to be checking under desks. "Marinette? Did you lose something?" He asked with genuine concern.

She sat up and knocked her head on a desk. "Ouch!" She sat back. "Uh, yeah, I think..." She muttered at the end.

"Oh no, that's so sad Marinette. I know you can be a bit clumsy, so I'd be happy to help you look." Lila offered with false concern.

"But what about your wrist, Lila? You should get some ice during the break. It'll only get worse. I'll stay and help Marinette instead." Adrien offered as he gave a gentlemanly bow to her. "What kind of gentleman would I be to have a lady crawling around the floor injured?"

Lila raised a curious brow at the model, but smiled all the same. "You are such a good person, Adrien. I hope you find what Marinette lost. It would be shame to waste your lunch time looking for nothing." Lila eyed Marinette the moment Adrien turned away. She was almost positive it was some kind of ploy, but not one she was wasting her lunch time for. Not when she could set up another hit to Marinette with her friends.

As soon as Lila left, Marinette stood. "Y-you don't have to get lost- I mean get found..." She smacked her face.

"Just let me help, Marinette." He knew what she meant. He was used to her words being jumbled, and so Marinette-ese was now a second language.

"But your lunch..."

"It's okay, Marinette. I'm not really in a hurry to get home to eat lunch by myself." He assured.

Marinette's brow furrowed. "I thought you ate with your father when you went home?"

Adrien gave a weak smile. "Sometimes, but we don't talk when we eat together. Besides, he's been holed up in his studio lately. I rarely see him even for dinner now." Marinette's heart was crying out for him. It felt the same when Chat Noir mentioned his home life yesterday. She already knew Adrien's father was a bit cold, and always busy, but having absolute silence over a meal is worse than being alone for it. "Come on, Marinette, let's just start looking. What did you lose anyway?" He asked as he checked under the desk behind his.

Marinette froze up at the reminder. She couldn't let him find her first. "Uh, well, now I'm thinking I may have just forgotten this thing at home instead of dropping it." She tried to lie though she continued to look under desks.

"Then once we've looked under all the desks, I'll head out, just in case." He insisted with a smile. He wanted to support Marinette any way he could after all. If he was the only one who believed her, then he wouldn't let her forget it. Not with Hawk Moth around. Marinette looked distressed as she checked around her own desk once again. Tikki was supposed to make her way back before the bell. If she wasn't under any of the desks... Oh please don't let her be stuck with Lila. A good 15 minutes later and she finally gave up. "I guess you may have left whatever it was at home after all." Adrien suggested hoping it would calm her down.

She looked really anxious, and about ready to panic. "I-I guess I did..." Or Lila ran off with her! Marinette screamed in her head, and it thankfully stayed there.

"Come on, Marinette. Just check at your house. If you can't find it then, we can ask the rest of the class if they'd seen whatever you lost." Though he really wished she'd tell him what she lost. It could be something personal... or girl related. He thought as a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Y-you're probably right. Thanks, Adrien."

He walked her out and down the steps. He could see his bodyguard waiting out front, and decided to make a quick stop in the bathroom. "Whether you find it or not, don't let it ruin your lunch, okay, Mari?"

"I'll t-try to... I mean not to..." She corrected nervously as she headed for the doors.

Adrien made sure to check the other stalls before opening his bag. "Good, I was worried." He said as he met eyes with the little red kwami. "You're Tikki right?"

The kwami nodded. "Yes, thank you for your help. I didn't realize the time. I would probably have been spotted if you didn't help me hide in your bag." She thanked with a happy smile.

"I'm sorry but it's too late. You were already spotted before I saved you." He shot back with a grin.

Tikki looked scared for a moment before realizing it was a Chat Noir pun. "Don't scare me like that."

"Are you harassing my Sugar Cube?" Plagg grumbled from under Adrien's shirt.

"Oh calm down, Plagg, it was a joke." Tikki scolded to the cat kwami's genuine annoyance.

"Were you investigating Lila? Ladybug said she would look into her today, but I didn't think she'd do it in school."

Tikki nodded. "It was the best time since Lila would be occupied."

Adrien then took a quick look around to make sure it was still clear. "So? Anything?"

Tikki took a moment before nodding again. "I definitely sensed something. It was stronger the closer I got. Sorry, when I touched her, she thought it was you."

Adrien gave an understand grin. "I had a feeling that was the case. So, was it a kwami?"

Tikki shook her head. "No, I don't think so, but there is a weird kind of magic around her. I can't really put my finger on it though."

"But you don't have fingers." Adrien's Chat was showing again as Tikki rolled her eyes. She and ladybug were a lot alike. "Anyway, if you sense some kind of magic, then me and ladybug need to do something. Her lies are only getting worse."

Tikki nodded as she peeked out of the bag. "Yes, but I need to get back to Ladybug. I was suppose to get back to her before your class ended. She's probably worried."

Adrien couldn't help the strange nagging in the back of his mind. "Well, let me help."

"No! You know you can't know her identity."

"I know, but if I can drop you off close, then you're less likely to be discovered." He insisted much to Tikki's dismay.

She needed to get back to Marinette as soon as possible, but Adrien wasn't about to let her go alone. "Well... do you know a good place for something sweet? If I had some sweets, I'd be able to get back to her no problem." She threw him a bone, but would it be enough?

"I know just the place." Adrien declared much to Tikki's relief.

* * *

All Adrien had to do was promise his body guard a few macaroons to get him to make the quick pit stop. Of course the best sweets in town were from the Dupain-Cheng bakery so, not only was he helping his lady, but he could check on Marinette too. No sooner had he approached the door, however, did he notice the crowd inside. He recognized most of the girls from class, and unfortunately, Lila was with them. "I have a bad feeling..." He muttered to himself as he opened the door.

"What do you say, Marinette? Wouldn't it just be the best idea?"

"You should so say yes! Imagine what you both could design!"

Adrien could see the slight grimace on Marinette's face. Lila looked hopeful but he could tell it was fake. Alya, however, was genuinely hopeful as she begged her friend to agree with whatever Lila had requested. "I-I don't know... I don't..."

"Oh come on girl! It would be awesome!" Alya insisted without realizing the corner she was putting Marinette in.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea, Alya."

"It's fine, Alya. It wouldn't be nice to make Marinette do something she doesn't want to do." Lila interjected as if she was kind and understanding. "If she doesn't trust me enough to work with me, we wouldn't be able to make anything good anyway." The jab was obvious yet subtle.

"Marinette, please don't tell us you still think she stole your design?" Rose asked with a sad tone.

"It's fine, Rose, Marinette is free to trust whoever she wants. I personally don't take any offense to it." Lila consoled as she twisted the shorter blond around her finger. The other girls were now giving Marinette frowns as if she'd accused her of stealing despite not saying anything of the sort all day. The urge to defend herself died under those stares as she backed up to the counter.

That's when Adrien found himself weaving through the crowd to stand in front of her. "Excuse me, but could I grab a few macaroons. I'm kind of in a hurry, sorry to interrupt." He, of course, wasn't sorry and didn't miss the relief on Marinette's face as she moved around the counter.

"O-of course, sorry about that, Adrien." He was a life saver, and if she slipped a few extra into the box to thank him, then her mom surely wouldn't mind.

"Marinette! As soon as the counter is clear could you come back and help us pack an order?" She heard her mom call as she taped the box. "Yes, mom!" She called back before giving yet another thankful smile to Adrien. "Enjoy, and come again."

"Of course." He smiled back before turning to the girls. They didn't look happy, but the scowl he noted on Lila was worth it. "You guys might want to wait on this conversation. You know how busy this place can get at lunch time." His suggestion was more aimed at Lila, but the other girls agreed with simple nods.

"Yes, I'm sure if we let Marinette think about it more, she'll definitely come around." Lila declared as she smiled at the other girls.

When Adrien made it back to his car, he flipped open his bag to find Tikki gone. His split second of worry ended with a jab from Plagg. "No worries, kid." He turned to look out his window with a shrug so he wouldn't get his driver's attention. Tikki's holder must've been close enough for her to get back.

* * *

If Lila couldn't corner her at lunch, she'd just have to wait until after school. The bell would ring any minute, and she'd set it all up. Lila smirked as she peeked at the sketch in her folder. When she submitted the design, she had to redraw it on another sheet in order to remove the stupid signature Marinette hid on it. She, of course, put her own name in its place, and kept the original just in case. Turns out it'll come in handy after all. Just a little change to the date, and she'll have the class eating out of the palm of her hand. Oh the irony, and it'll be so sweet. She couldn't wait for that bell. Any minute now! Why was this old hag so boring? Lila felt like the clock slowed down in Mrs. Mendeleev's class to spite her. "Alright class, please remember your projects. Just because I'm not assigning homework while you work on them, doesn't mean you can slack off. I expect to see that effort put into your final pieces." And the bell finally rang.

She needed to be quick to put her plan into action. She'd go pretend to ask Ms. Bustier a question about their homework and then miraculously find the sketch on the ground by her desk. It was as easy as she expected too. Didn't take more than a few minutes. Now for the fun part. Lila cleared her throat as she willed her well trained tears to rise. She quivered her lip a bit as she walked slumped out of the classroom. As she planned, Alya and rose quickly noticed. About the only girl not trying to console her a minute later was Chloe, but there was no surprise there. Kim and Max stood around nearby looking sad, but not joining the girl hug. "Oh, Lila, what happened? Did you get in trouble?" Rose finally asked as Lila wiped a fake tear.

"N-no, I just... I..." She took a dramatic breath before holding up the paper. "I found this on the floor in class!" She announced before falling into another bout of tears.

Alya took it to inspect, and her eyes widened. "I-I can't believe it..." She didn't really want to either.

"Isn't that Lila's design?" Mylene asked as she peeked at it over Alya's shoulder.

"Yup, with Marinette's signature at the bottom." Alya added in with a clipped tone. "I just can't believe Marinette would try to copy Lila's design. She just... I mean I know she liked it but,..." She shook her head.

Adrien, who was nearby, was now boiling with anger. He had a feeling Lila was up to something with how she was smirking through most of science class, but this!? This is unbelievable! "Alya, you don't actually believe Marinette would steal do you?" He asked while tempering his tone.

Alya turned to him and let out a breath. "I don't want to, but I have seen her take extreme steps before."

"Extreme? Alya, you should know Marinette better than that!" He sounded more angry now, but he couldn't help it. He knew they were being influenced, but still... it wasn't right.

"Yes, I do, Adrien, better than you do even!" Alya shot right back. She knew Marinette had stolen his phone before, just to delete a message. That was not nearly as bad as this though. Was Marinette really that jealous? "This is Marinette's hand writing, so what else could it mean?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "That maybe the sketch she claimed to have lost, finally turned up?" He was trying so hard not to yell.

"Yes, dated with today's date? I guess Marinette must have time travel powers." Alya snapped back with the other girls joining her glare.

Adrien didn't even flinch. He'd lost his restraint now. "Marinette is the kindest, most helpful, selfless person I have ever met, and you're all going to accuse her without even asking her about it first?!"

"Dude!" Nino cut in grabbing Adrien's shoulder to keep him from getting any closer to the girls. He'd never seen the blond so angry before. "Come on, Adrien, chill. I'm sure there's a really good explanation for all of this." He tried to reason.

"Yes, Dupain-Cheng finally gave into her jealousy. Writing's on the wall, Adrikins." Chloe interrupted as she walked by. "It was going to happen sooner or later." She was out of sight as quickly as she came, and the flames of the argument returned two fold.

"Adrien, I don't want to believe it either, but what else are we supposed to think!?"

"If you don't want to believe it then don't! You might not think I know Marinette very well, but I know her better than I do Lila! If none of you, who've known her longer, are going to believe her then fine, I can't force you. I believe Marinette. If you think I'll just sit back and let you accuse her without any real proof, then think again!" He then stormed past them, and they parted like the red sea. No one had words for just how angry Adrien looked. They didn't even think he could **do** angry. He was more than just angry, however, he was furious. He never remembered being this mad about anything, even when his dad tried to keep him out of school.

Completely ignoring his waiting bodyguard, he slipped into an empty classroom to transform. Until he and his lady could talk about Lila's power, he'd be her guardian kitty cat. If Lila tried anything, he'd snatch her away to safety. He stalked the halls quietly as he listened out for Marinette. She was still on campus, that much his nose told him. He'd have to find her before- "Could you explain this, Marinette?"

He'd been scanning the courtyard when he heard that. He turned to look out the window to the front steps. Marinette was surrounded. "Gotta stop this!" He climbed up and perched on the roof. He could see Alya holding the drawing out to Marinette, and all the glares she was given along with it. With ease he leaped down to the middle of the crowd and stood protectively in front of Marinette.

"Chat Noir!?" The surprise had them all stepping back. "Is there an Akuma?" Alya asked as she whipped out her phone to check the news.

"No, this is more of a preventative service." He growled out with a strange edge to his voice. It made Alya do a double take. "I don't know what this is all about, but I've been asked to look out for Marinette, and this little talk is definitely not friendly."

"We're asking her about stealing Lila's design. We at least deserve an explanation." Alya responded feeling odd having to argue with Chat Noir.

"An explanation or an interrogation?" He shot back with a sharp glare. "All I heard was an accusation before dropping in."

"Excuse me, Chat Noir, but we really are just trying to talk to her. Maybe Alya was a little too direct about it, but I'm sure it should be fine now." Lila tried to interrupt as pleasantly as possible.

Chat looked at her hard, before standing up straight and pulling out one of his brilliant model smiles. "My apologies, Lila, but please excuse me if I don't believe you. Fool me once and all that." He then gave a shallow bow before turning, grabbing up Marinette before she could get in a word, and vaulting off with her to safety. The students he left behind, were understandable stunned, though Lila alone seethed in anger.

* * *

"I'm sorry I dragged you off without asking, Marinette, but I just couldn't leave you in that situation."

The young designer set her bag down next to the access window, and let out a sigh. "No, it's fine, Chat Noir. The minute I saw that sketch I knew what was happening. I just can't believe she'd turn around and accuse me of stealing her design... I mean..." She rubbed her cheeks in frustration.

"Ironic, she'd try to accuse you when she's the thief huh?" Chat laughed coldly at the thought.

Marinette turned to him curiously. "I thought you said you didn't know what it was about?"

Chat froze, and scratched his cheek. "Uh well..."

"And why were you there? Who asked you to watch me?" She knew it wasn't ladybug that was for sure.

"Um... Well you see..." Half truth, or nothing at this point. "Adrien did... h-he was worried about you. Mentioned something about the girls giving you a hard time today." Chat Noir revealed with his most confident tone.

"A-Adrien did?" Marinette's face exploded in shades of red. Now she was back to the Marinette he normally saw at school. The one that stuttered and looked anywhere but at him. Why was that?

"You okay?"

She took a breath and seemed to get over that strange behavior. "Yeah, I was just surprised."

"That Adrien would be worried about you?"

"N-No, I mean, yeah kind of. He's always so busy, so it's kind of a surprise, but he's such a nice person, it's not. I... I'm being confusing aren't I?" She asked when she saw his confused expression.

"Oh, no I was just..." He couldn't find the words.

"He's always trying to fit everyone into his schedule you know? It's already full, but there's always time for his friends when his father lets him. He's rich and famous, but you wouldn't think so with how humble, and kind, and thoughtful he is. He'd reach out to help someone he barely knows, someone who wasn't nice to him, and share an umbrella." Is this how she saw him? There was no mistaking how sincere her tone was at this moment. Despite her words though, her expression said it all. Yes, that's exactly how she saw him.

He certainly hoped his mask covered his blush cause it felt like it was burning through. "H-He sounds... great..." He certainly failed at sounding encouraging. It was more like a strangled goat.

"He is." She obviously didn't notice.

That was good, but he needed to leave before he did something that did get noticed. He took a quick glance at the adorable expression she wore before bounding off. "Sorry, this cat's off! I'll check in later!"

She watched him with her head cocked to the side. "What got into him?"

* * *

**And I pull magic stuff out of my butt. Unfortunately, I'm not done pulling magic out of my butt for this fic. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Comments are welcome.=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - Faux Fox

**Last part, and before you read please note that I do realize serving people is an American thing. Work with me. Anyway, please enjoy Lila's downfall!=^-^=**

**Ch. 3 - Faux Fox**

* * *

The wait for the meeting felt like forever, but Ladybug eventually came swinging up to the spot they talked at yesterday. "Good afternoon Ladybug." Chat greeted trying not to sound too eager.

"Hey, Chat, a little birdie told me you've been playing guardian kitty today."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Just doing a favor for a friend." Yet the word sounded weird to him when he said it out loud.

"A grateful friend I hear." She really didn't know what she would have done if Chat hadn't jumped in.

"He he.." He blushed thinking back to Marinette's expression. "A-Anyway, what did Tikki find out?" As if he didn't already know.

Ladybug nodded. "She sensed something on her when she touched her today. She wasn't completely sure about it, so we went to consult Master Fu. According to him, there are many entities with similar powers to kwamis. Most are not as powerful since they don't have anything to stabilize their power like the kwami's miraculous. There used to be problems with evil spirits and things because they were constantly in need of energy."

"So this is some kind of evil spirit?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No, Master Fu is pretty sure it's some sort of sprite. An earth bound magical entity without a true root. Tikki told me the kwami's were like that at one time too, before the miraculous."

Chat rubbed his chin. "So some kind of kwami wanna be who's power is lying?"

"That's what Master Fu thinks. If that's the case, he said the best way to catch it is by forcing the truth. The sprite will lose power if lies are what it needs. We'll need to trick Lila into telling the truth, and then make it reveal itself." She then pulled out a little miraculous box. "We should be able to trap it in here."

"Trick her into admitting she stole Marinette's design then?"

"Yeah, somehow." Ladybug didn't look too confident anymore as she thought about how to do it.

"Well, she'd lie to save herself right? Maybe she'd tell the truth too. We need some way to make it better to admit to stealing though."

Ladybug gave him a good long look before the idea came to her. It was not the best, but it could work. "You might be onto something Chaton. We'll fight a trick with a trick." Now all she needed to do was get the right help.

* * *

Alya nervously played with the fox miraculous that hung around her neck. Could she do this? Was it the right thing? When Ladybug came to her last night about it, she didn't want to believe a word, but the moment she pulled out the miraculous she... It seemed too serious to be anything but the truth. Ladybug wouldn't lie to her. That fact was more absolute the longer she thought about it. "You got this, Alya." Trixx whispered from her bag at her side. Alya gave a grin in return, but kept her head facing the board.

"Many plays that featured historical figures had to be modified depending on how these people were viewed. Shakespeare's _Macbeth _ is one such example." Ms. Bustier explained as she listed a few more on the board. "A Modern example very well could be the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir movie that came out recently. In this case, however, details were added simply because we don't know many personal details about our masked heroes." She added in with a grin. Historical Theater was one of her favorite subjects to cover simply because it never goes out of style. "Anyone have an example of possible differences?" Many of the students raised their hands. "Nino?"

"The climactic battle at the end was shown at night, but the battle with Stone Heart actually happened during the day."

"Yes, and changes like that could be for added drama. You may have noticed night scenes have an added element of tension for fight scenes. As a matter of fact, you'll notice night scenes may even feature wet streets to add just a bit more light and atmosphere. Any others? Marinette?"

"I'm pretty sure Ladybug didn't actually have a fear of cats."

Ms. Bustier nodded, feeling the same way. "Yes, I think so as well. Lila?"

The Italian grinned. "Actually, Ladybug once admitted to me that she really did have a fear of cats. Chat Noir, helped her with it though." Many of the students found the information fascinating as a small clamor went through class.

"Well that's..." Alya started in a mutter before feeling confused. It sounded... wrong somehow. Lila's supposed to be good friends with Ladybug, she'd even done an interview. It wouldn't be odd for her to know something like this, but... It sounded made up? With how long she'd been following ladybug, something like this should have come up before. Alya turned to look back at Marinette who didn't look happy to be corrected. When she faced back to the front she noticed Lila's back glance. It was something in the way she smiled that made her feel like it was just for Marinette, and not nice at all. Then again, Marinette did try to copy Lila's design... no... Marinette wouldn't do that? But then why the sketch yesterday? Alya let out a sigh. She really wished ladybug had taken the time to explain more. Lunch break was only a minute-

"Alright class, that's all we have time for. Please make sure you take a look at one of these I've listed. The essay question on the test next week will involve analyzing at least one. Enjoy your lunch break." Ms. Bustier announced before turning around to place her notebook down.

The young reporter sighed again as she stood up. "Moment of truth." She muttered as she noted Nino's thumbs up in the corner of her eye.

"You got this, Alls." She tried her best smile, but her internal struggle still wasn't over.

"Hey, Nino?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Lila's comment about Ladybug's fear of cats sound odd to you?"

Nino gave it a moment of thought before shrugging. "Not really. I can see it being a thing, and if Chat couldn't help her, no one can." He smiled as he grabbed his bag. Alya just frowned as she watched him. He didn't even question it? "Coming, Alya? You don't want to be late for..." He took a look around before whispering. "You know, the bug on the roof?"

"Yup." She responded while hoisting her bag. She had a meeting to keep. "See you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off. Maybe this wouldn't be so unnerving if Carapace were invited too, but Ladybug seemed pretty sure this plan wouldn't need him.

* * *

Ladybug arrived second to the party as Chat Noir looked over the roof edge at the students in the court yard. "Got my sights on her, Ladybug." Chat announced without turning around.

"Good, we only need her to leave the main doors before we can start the plan."

"Rena Coming?" He wondered.

"Rena's here." The aforementioned heroine responded as she crouched beside him. "Now, before we start this, maybe more details?" She still wasn't completely comfortable doing this to Lila. She'd shared so many of her stories, and was always so willing to help people like Prince Ali.

"Now that you've had more time with your miraculous, did anything Lila say sound strange?" Ladybug inquired hoping their other theory panned out. "You've met with her today right?"

Rena nodded with a confused expression. "Actually... yeah. She mentioned you told her you really had a fear of cats, but Chat Noir helped you with it."

Ladybug let out a sigh as Chat shook his head. "That was a lie, Rena Rogue."

"But she's one of your close friends isn't she?"

It was ladybug's turn to shake her head while Chat responded. "No, I remember her saying that, but Ladybug immediately denied ever meeting her before. Lila made that up to get your interest, like most everything else." He then gestured to her necklace. "We think our miraculous help us see through her lies since we wear ours at all times. Since you don't, it would make sense given our theory."

"That's why I wanted you to wear it today before we started our plan. We hoped it would make what I want you to do easier."

Alya gripped her miraculous with a conflicted expression. It made sense in a way. "I... I'll do it. I trust you, Ladybug." Ladybug gave her a smile in return. It was nice to be believed even if it was her hero persona that she believed in.

"She's going for the doors, Milady." Chat pointed out as he spied on the students again.

"Alright, just like I told you. Someone who looks professional, and serious. She knows what a lawyer should look like." Ladybug explained as she gave the fox hero an envelope.

Alya nodded as she pulled her flute out. "I'm on it, Ladybug." With a quick few notes she whipped her magic around herself and hopped off the roof just around the corner. She was coming up the steps just as Lila and a few other girls were headed out for lunch.

Rena's disguise consisted of a middle-aged woman in a dark grey pants suit, glasses, and a well managed bun. Her expression was a no nonsense thin line as she homed in on the Italian target. Many of the girls turned to the woman before she spoke. "Excuse me, is one of you Lila Rossi by any chance?" She asked in a stern tone.

Lila didn't feel comfortable about this but the other girls missed her unease. "Yeah, right here." Rose pointed out with a smile.

The lawyer pushed up her glasses before holding up a yellow envelope. "I represent Nicole Maxwell, an independent jeweler from America. According to American law, all parties must be notified of legal action against them. I have already met with your mother, but since you are the offender," She held the envelope out to the young teen. "You've been served."

"W-what...?" Lila took the envelope with shaky hands. "Served?"

"Yes, Ms. Maxwell is suing you for stealing her latest bracelet design."

Lila's jaw dropped. The other girls were equally speechless as they looked between the woman and Lila. "Stealing her design!?"

The lawyer nodded again. "Yes, all of the details are in the envelope. I suggest you be more careful with designing in the future. Just because you submit it to a contest in France, and not America, does not mean it isn't stealing."

Lila was pulling out some of the papers showing the legal seal of the American court, and her eyes widened even more. Of course Rena knew they were fake, but Lila and the girls obviously couldn't tell. "But I... I-"

"Lila... Did you really steal that design?" Rose asked looking a mixture of hurt and panicked.

"Of course not I... I... This is a mistake." Lila tried to console as her mind worked to come up with an excuse.

"I can assure you it is no mistake." The lawyer reiterated with a stern tone. "And diplomatic immunity will not be offered for your offence given the nature, you can be certain of that."

Lila was looking over the documents and noted the amount she was being sued for. "Five million dollars!?"

"Yes, that amount may change, but not by much. Had your design been produced in France, that was the estimated profit loss my client stood to lose."

Lila's mind was now working in overdrive. How could she get herself out of this!? Curse that Marinette! She never thought that goody two shoes would steal a design! Wait... Marinette stole it! "It-it wasn't me! Marinette was the one who stole your design! I just submitted it and said it was mine I swear!" She blurted out as fast as her tongue could speak it. There was no way she was going down for Marinette of all people.

The lawyer looked almost surprised as she raised a brow. "So you stole this design from this Marinette girl then?"

Lila nodded hoping beyond hope this would keep her out of it. "Yes, she's the one you should be serving these to."

"But according to the records, the signature on the design is your name."

Lila quickly pulled the folder out of her bag to show her the original design. "No, I took this one from Marinette and changed the date to make it look like she copied me!"

The lawyer took the sketch with a cross expression. "You stole from her, and tried to make it seem like she stole from you? What would be the point in that?"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Because she was getting in my way! Now take those papers to Marinette! She's your thief."

"No, I think you are." Lila turned just as Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped from the roof. They thought they'd have to wait longer to see a change, but a shimmering shadow was not normal. "Ladybug!?"

"I got it!" Chat declared as he called on his Cataclysm. He swiped at the silver mist that was rising up from her shadow but kept missing.

"What's going on?!" Lila demanded. The other girls had already backed away leaving the Italian surrounded on three sides.

"We're just rooting out a problem. Stay still, Lila." Ladybug explained as she spun her yo-yo, ready for when the mist changed form.

Lila turned back to the lawyer just as the illusion wore off. "Don't go anywhere." Rena commanded coldly. She didn't want to believe it before, but now she was ashamed she listened to Lila, and angry. Angry at herself for how she spoke to Marinette, but more angry Lila targeted her best friend.

"I can't grab it Ladybug!"

"I think I might just-" She held out the little miraculous box with one hand and made to scoop the mist up.

"_Hands off mortals!"_ The mist took the loose shape of a large bird with its glowing green eyes boring into them. "_What audacity! That you mortals would try to hold me? Thwart me!? Know your place!"_

"We know our place when you're not lying about it!" Ladybug countered with rage.

"Be a good birdie and come with us!" Chat jumped and swiped at the misty bird again.

"_Wielder of destruction is it? What is your grievance with my actions? Do you not enjoy a little destructive chaos? And it's not so terrifying as you, after all, my friend here was only telling them what they wanted to hear. What's so wrong with that?"_

"Everything!" Rena suddenly rushed in swinging her flute through the bird's misty body. The creature reformed further away, but close enough for Ladybug to make her move. She tied the box to her yo-yo and swung it at the creature like a fishing line. As soon as the mist touched it, the creature was forcibly sucked in, and trapped with a pull of the line. Ladybug then wrapped her string around the box to make absolutely sure it couldn't escape.

"Nice catch, Milady." Chat praised as he held up his right fist for their signature gesture.

Ladybug smiled but took one look at the still active destructive energy before shaking her head. "I don't think so, Chat Noir." He looked down before giving her a sheepish smile. "Oh... right." He swapped hands and she met his fist with hers. "Pound it." They both then turned to Rena to add her to the group. "Pound it?" Ladybug asked.

Rena's gut twisted a bit, but she reciprocated the gesture with both of them. "Pound it..." Then they all turned to see Lila out cold. None of them really wanted to volunteer to deal with her.

* * *

"So it really was some kind of sprite?" Chat asked later that night before their patrol.

"Yup, though a stronger one than he thought. The creature is called Apate, a goddess of fraud from ancient Greece. She feeds on lies and the more destructive, the better. According to what he was able to find, her power builds on itself. The longer the lies continue the easier the lies are believed and the wilder they can become. Apate must've been with Lila for years to reach the level she is at."

"Must have been, to make all of Marinette's friends turn on her so easily." Chat agreed much to Ladybug's curiosity. "Anyway, did you get the Fox Miraculous back to Master Fu?"

Ladybug shook her head. "Not yet, I'll be dropping back to get it after patrol. Rena knows to expect me."

"Good, and speaking of Master Fu... what's he going to do with Apate? Did he say?"

Laybug gave a shrug. "He mentioned contacting the Order of the Miraculous. Tikki did say many of the kwami's were like this sprite, so maybe they'll make a new miraculous or something?"

"Make one? I kinda thought they were made with magic or something." Chat countered.

"I don't know? Just a theory. At this point I don't care what they do with it. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with Lila anymore."

Chat raised a brow. "I know she was akumatized a few times, but it's not like she was the only one."

Ladybug raised a brow at him. "Her lies were way worse than her being akumatized. Now let's get going." Ladybug then swung off the tower to start her patrol rounds.

* * *

The next Monday, school started pretty normal. The confusion of Friday afternoon left many not knowing what happened. As soon as Apate showed herself, all civilians but Lila cleared out. Marinette hadn't overslept despite patrol for once, and arrived just as Adrien was being dropped off. "Hey, Marinette! Good morning." He greeted.

The young designer was a sputtering mess an instant later as she waved like a robot. "Good Adrien, Morning."

He chuckled at her scrambled words. "Good Adrien to you too." Marinette's blush grew as she slapped a hand over her mouth. She did not just say that!? "Relax, I knew what you meant." He pat her shoulder. "Hope you're ready to start the week." He was way too chipper, but Marinette couldn't help but find it adorable.

"I-I am! Especially since I won't have to deal with Lila's lies anymore." She got out surprisingly clearly. "Yup..."

Adrien agreed before thinking about it. How did she know about that? Nobody else stuck around to find out what the sprite did.

"Yo, dude!" Nino greeted with an arm around Adrien.

"Nino, morning." He greeted, stuffing his curiosity away for later. "Morning, Marinette, Babe." He greeted, effectively ruining Alya's attempt to sneak up on the nervous designer.

"Nino!" Marinette turned around to see Alya giving Nino the stink eye.

"Alya?"

Alya turned to look at her and her anger melted to remorse. "Morning, Marinette, I wanted to apologize to you this weekend, but I just couldn't face you until around 4 yesterday."

Marinette looked confused. "But I was out helping my dad with a delivery."

Alya nodded. "Yeah, I know. I wouldn't have felt right calling about this, so I'm doing it now. I am so sorry, and the absolute worst friend ever for not believing you about Lila! I was accusing you of stealing a design! You'd never do that in a million years!" Alya had her hands over her face reflexively trying to hide her shame.

"It's okay Alya. I know it wasn't really you, and now you're not being tricked anymore."

Alya shook her head in disgust as she thought back to the silvery bird creature. "Ugh... I hope to never have that happen again. I should record myself a message you can play at me if it does. I'll put some choice insults for myself if I ever start trusting magical BS again." Marinette giggled at the idea which made Alya smile. It was more than a relief Marinette didn't hate her right now.

"Alright... I'm kinda lost?" Nino cut in feeling like he's the only one who missed the joke. "Lila was lying?"

Alya nodded. "Yup, she had some weird magical thing attached to her. I got the scoop from Ladybug. It made anyone who heard Lila's lies, want to believe them. Something along those lines." She placed an arm around Nino's shoulder. "Marinette was the only one who didn't believe her so she was targeting her. Let me give you the whole thing after I show you the clip I'm posting later." She guided Nino in leaving Marinette and Adrien alone once again.

"Pretty crazy huh, Adrien." She asked nervously as she kept her gaze away from him. He didn't say anything back. His brain was too busy putting the last little piece in place in his mind. After a moment she finally looked at him. "Adrien?" She called seeing the conflicted expression on his face. "Uh... Sorry... if I said something weird again." She tucked some hair behind her ear as a nervous gesture, drawing Adrien's attention. His expression went from confused to surprised in an instant. His silence was making her more nervous by the second. "Okay well... I'll just class to go... Uh go to class I mean. Sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?" Adrien finally asked with a strange grin.

Marinette found it curious as she pointed to the doors. "Well I thought I might have confused you with something I said, and..." She blushed and trailed off.

The blonds' grin grew as he reached for her hand. His eyes were focused on her face though leaned more towards the newly revealed stud in her ear. "Not at all, Milady." He bent down to kiss her hand before waggling his brow. "Nothing you could do would ever bother me."

* * *

Lila had the perfect cover for what happened on Friday even though she didn't remember how it ended. She'd had to put a little bit more thought into it, but the fact she really wasn't being sued helped a lot. First she had to act clueless for the class and walk in like nothing was wrong. That was as far as her plan got, however, before hitting the first snag. As soon as she entered the room she was met with several pairs of cold eyes. "Good morning!" She tried to greet through the tension weighing on her.

"Morning, Lila." Adrien greeted with a certain air about him. His smile was normal, but it was like there was something more to it. She walked over to the desk.

"Did something happen?" She whisper asked while holding her fake cheery smile.

"Huh? Well, nothing you wouldn't already know. Right, Marinette?" He turned around to ask her though she only responded with a squeak that could have been 'yup' but only if you really listened. Her face was like a tomato and she was hiding it poorly behind her tablet screen. Lila looked up at the girl, and then back to the expression Adrien was throwing at her. It was a tease, but not mean. Something was up with them. She decided to finally take her seat but Nino came up to sit in it before she got there.

"Told you I'd make it, dude!" Nino placed down the can of coffee and proceeded to crack it open. "Mondays equals fully stocked vending machines."

"I'd rather take the time to stop for the real stuff if I want coffee." Adrien remarked as if Nino was suppose to be sitting there.

"Says the morning person with a personal driver to take them there." Nino jabbed back with a tease.

"I'm not always a morning person."

"Full moon only comes once a month, dude. You're a morning person."

Ms. Bustier entered effectively cutting off their conversation. "Alright everyone, weekend is over, time once again for class." She turned to them and saw Lila standing in front of Adrien's desk. "Something wrong, Lila? Class is starting so you should be heading to your seat."

Lila was minorly confused it wasn't obvious. "Of course Ms. Bustier, but you remember my Tinnitus? I need to sit up front."

Ms. Bustier gave a nod of realization. "Ah, that's right... Though now that I think about it, I will need to see a doctor's note for that kind of accommodation. I expected you to have already provided it by now."

Lila's surprise was evident. "But you never asked before..."

Ms. Bustier nodded. "Well, it is outlined under special considerations for academic success in our school's handbook. When you were enrolled here, you did sign, along with your mother, that you read and understood these rules. As you haven't provided a medical note yet, I'm going to have to deny that accommodation for now. Please take an available seat in the back." She gestured up the aisle. "I'm sure your seatmate would be happy to assist if you have trouble hearing for today." Lila almost missed the implied direction. No one had ever asked her for a note. All she ever had to do was feign injury and they fawned all over her. "Please hurry and take your seat, Lila, so we can begin class." She reiterated with a more stern tone than before.

Lila tried to get some sympathy as she dramatically slumped up the aisle to the back, but all she really got were cold eyes, or was ignored all together. What is going on!? Had word spread about Friday's incident? School was canceled after lunch so she assumed it was being treated like an Akuma attack. Everyone should be rushing to her with sympathy. She sat down by Nathaniel. He didn't seem like any help even for school work. He was currently drawing a panel comic despite Ms. Bustier already having wrote on the board. When the class break arrived no one came to talk to her like they normally did. "Hey Nath, I got the new chapter done!" A dark haired boy came scrambling into the room holding a black notebook.

"Really!? I thought you said it would be at least a week." Nathaniel stood up ready to take a look. "I know, but I got really inspired. About the only thing holding me up, is this last line. What do you think Ladybug would say to the Akuma? There weren't any good recordings of the battle, so I can't get the same feel for how she was."

Nath scanned down the last page. "I guess that would be a trick. I'm only about halfway through the art, so I haven't even thought about it."

Lila, though not all that interested in comics, decided to cut in. "Would you like me to help? I am Ladybug's best friend after all." She suggested with a sweet tone that hid a superior attitude.

Mark raised a brow at her. "Her best friend?" He glanced at Nathaniel who shrugged since he didn't really know. The writer couldn't say he knew her himself, but Ladybug befriending a civilian would be dangerous. Their comics had hit that point a few times. "No, I think we're good. Honestly, even if I did believe you were Ladybug's best friend, I wouldn't want your help. Any information you give us could be dangerous for Ladybug."

"That's a good point. I've got panel work if you want to see. It might inspire you." Nathaniel suggested as he walked around his friend and pointed to the door. "We should have plenty of time." Lila could barely hide the boiling anger hidden just under her strained smile. He didn't believe her!? What the heck!

* * *

Lila, unfortunately, didn't seem to understand her position now. She'd tried to start conversation, but anytime she led with one of her more impressive lies, she'd either be called out immediately, or someone would correct her if they knew the truth. Her mounting frustration was worrisome to the two heroes tailing her for lunch period. "You'd think she'd have figured it out by now." Chat commented as he watched her stomp away from Alix and Kim who were still laughing about her latest claim.

"I thought it would have been obvious after Friday." Ladybug responded, still red-faced from before.

"Seems denial isn't just a river in Africa after all." Chat chuckled back before noting her gazing to the side. "Something bothering you, Milady?" He asked as he stood up.

"The same thing that should be bothering you Chat."

The cat hero took a good look at her crimson cheeks only partially hidden from view, and smirked. "Is it that surprising? Personally I think the irony that you've had a crush on me since we met is way more surprising." He was now blushing a bit.

"No, it's just... doesn't it bother you? Even a little bit?"

Chat gave her a smile. "Of course not. How could finding out two of the nicest, kindest and most beautiful girls in my life were actually the same person be bad?" He reached out for her hand. "Does finding out I'm Chat Noir bother you?"

Ladybug was now more flustered than he'd ever seen her in the suit. "N-No, of course not! I just... it's... I..." She covered her face with her other hand.

"Hard to believe?" He asked as if finishing her line. "I know, but I'm just your average city cat so I can't be lion." He punned at the end much to her exasperation. He just couldn't keep it serious.

"I suppose picturing your real face punning like that would be the hardest to believe." Ladybug groaned with a light smile. "But let's get back to business, Chaton. We need to watch her a little longer."

"A lunch date with my Bugaboo? Maybe Lila's lies weren't so bad after all."

* * *

**Yes, that is all. If you're wondering, yes Lila does not remember anything past Apate appearing. Also, of course this is a reveal fic. Since when can I resist? And last thing, Apate was just something I came across one day when looking through Greek myth. She only appears in one or two stories so if you haven't heard of her, I'm not surprised. Anyway thank you for reading. Please comment! (Or any inconsistencies! Please point them out so I can fix them!)=^-^=**


End file.
